The journey
by bender258
Summary: A second chance, something all sentients ask for, yet rarely are any given one. A second chance of this magnitude is most unheard of. Through the Force anything is possible. Their favored son deserved a chance at a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

A second chance, something all sentients ask for, yet rarely are any given one. A second chance of this magnitude is most unheard of. Through the Force anything is possible. Their favored son deserved a chance at a happy ending.

Painless, that was the thought drifting through Anakins head as he took in the reality of being dead. After more than two decades of being in constant pain this was nice change. He remembered everything, every terrible act he'd ever committed, the heroic feats in battle, even the memories he'd fought for so long to forget. It was all there, flooding through his mind. He could feel his old masters presence close by. They'd yet to speak to him since he'd died and returned to the light. The only sign they'd shown of his being there was a slight smile. Anakin could sense that Yoda was less forgiving then his former master was. Obi-Wan on the other hand was a mix of emotions but he could sense great pride along with a deep sadness that weighed down on Anakin more than he would've thought possible.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke, though there wasn't anyone near him. The voice seemed to flow through the Force and straight into his mind. Perhaps they didn't have bodies in this state, maybe it was only when they visited the mortal realm.

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered, he found he didn't have a mouth it just flowed freely like a thought. They were one with the Force, they didn't need a physical body. Anakin could feel the immense power flowing around him, only for the first time realizing how familiar it had felt. This power, though not as great, had been at his disposal before he'd fallen and lost all his limbs. This endless ocean of power and serenity flowing all around now after having been Vader for two decades and learning discipline did he grasp how great this power had truly been and how arrogant he'd been to neglect it in his youth.

The Force began to shift around him, it was almost like being caught in a sinkhole. The currents of the Forcer were dragging him where they wanted him to go and he was powerless to fight it. He could hear voices talking somewhere but it was voices he didn't recognize and it didn't feel like the voices were flowing through the Force straight into his brain as before, it was almost like he had ears again. He couldn't make out what they were saying and the pull of the Force was getting stronger, pulling him towards the destination, the voices were getting louder.

"I'm not letting you go alone this time!" Obi-Wan shouted, this one flowing through the Force like it was one of his own thoughts. The different ways of hearing the voices was beginning to give Anakin a headache. He could feel another presence latch onto his, slowing the pull of the Force but only for a second. The Force seemed to hesitate just a moment, almost as if deciding and then the pull became ten times greater and all Anakin could do was fall.

Leia Pov

Leia could feel something was off in the Force. What? She did not know but whatever it was it must be big if it was affecting her in such a powerful way. She knew that her potential in the Force was great because of her father but she had no interest in pursuing the path of a Jedi. Her battlefield lied in the field of politics. Despite that she had been trained very minimally by Luke to know that something big was happening. She couldn't dwell on that now though, the resistance had finally found a big clue in potentially finding where Luke was, and Leia knew that they had to jump at it, otherwise the First Order would snatch it up before they could. Before her stood Poe Dameron, the best star pilot in the Resistance. He was a handsome young man, Leia had to give him that. His curly black hair matched his dark eyes perfectly, along with the stubble across his face. His nice tanned skin and his goofy grin had the young girls falling all over him.

"... the planet of Jakku. That's where you'll be heading." Leia finished.

Poe Dameron was already in his flight gear, always ready to go, " So the desert planet of Jakku and find the old hermit who has a map to Luke Skywalker, before the First Order. Sounds easy enough." He said with a shrug and a goofy grin.

"I'd suggest caution Poe, I feel like… something is off. Something big is about to happen and it centers around what is found on Jakku." Leia pinched the top of her nose, she was getting a headache. The Force was practically buzzing in the room.

"Of course General Organa, I'll be careful. Are you alright?"

Before she could answer the Force sent out a ripple that Leia was sure Force sensitive or not people felt it. The overwhelming power of it caused her to stumble, luckily Poe was there to catch her before she fell face first on the carpet of her office. The source of the ripple seemed to originate here in her office but finally the Force had returned to its normal peaceful self.

"Are you alright General?" Poe asked again still supporting her.

Again before she could respond she heard movement in front of them. Turning to look she gasped out loud. Perhaps it was the youth of Poe or it was just old age but Poe already had his blaster trained on the two intruders in her private office. There was no way those two could be in here, especially not in the middle of her room. There was only one door and Poe and her were standing right next to it. It was almost like they'd appeared out of nowhere, but that was impossible.

"Who are you?" Poe demanded shielding Leia away from the strangers. From what Leia could tell the two strangers looked quite complexed as well. One was two or three inches taller than the other. He had curly dirty blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Those eyes almost reminded her of Luke. He wore dark brown and black robes that matched exactly to what the Jedi used to wear in the old Republic before the Empire. She wondered where he'd dug up those ancient clothes and why. The other one looked to be a little older with a brown comb over and a full beard covering the rest of his face. He too had blue eyes but not as deep a blue as his companions. Again this strange man was wearing the tan robes of a Jedi. Were these two collectors of Jedi garb?

"I'm not going to ask again, tell us who you are and why you're here, or I'm going to shoot." Poe barked into the silence.

The younger man fixed Poe with an intense glare that had Poe tensing up. A deep sense of dread filled Leia, she felt like she should know who these two were. Something about them seemed very familiar. Whoever they were they were the ones causing the Force to go berserk there for a few minutes.

The older man spoke first, he had a very gentle voice, " I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Leia could feel her jaw slip open, in all her years she'd seen a lot but this took the cake. Then it hit her, if that was Obi-Wan then, no... it couldn't be. The Force couldn't be that cruel, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shoot him!" Leia ordered Poe, the words an automatic reaction to hearing that name. It couldn't be, this wasn't natural. Surely the Force wouldn't do this, not now, not when the First Order was beginning to gain power and present a threat.

Leia watched in horror as Poe fired and Anakin, or as she better knew him, Darth Vader, raised his left hand and blocked the shots. A scene that so mirrored the one so many years ago on Cloud City, when Vader had blocked Hans shots and shortly after tortured him. But back then she'd believed Vader to be a monster in a machine. Now she could see the man, and that made it all the more horrific. Not only was this man her father, but she could see the similarities between him and Luke.

Poe fired again and again the same result. Anakin simply blocked it or absorbed it with his hand. She didn't know how it was possible. Back then she'd assumed it was his metal hands, but now, now she could see the flesh and blood hand simply stopping a blaster bolt that had killed many a friend and ally alike.

"Please don't fire again, I don't want to have to get aggressive," Anakin threatened. She could hear it in his voice, that he was deadly serious.

"Anakin, there's no need to threaten these poor people. They're scared," Obi-Wan said stepping between Poe and Anakin.

Fear overrode Leia's better sense of judgement and she yanked the gun out of Poe's hand and fired directly at the monsters face. Again with no real effort he blocked the shot and fixed her with a glare. He thrust out his hand and the blaster was ripped from her grasp. It fell into his hand and he threw it into the corner of the room.

"Who are you and why do you want me dead so badly?" Anakin asked, taking a threatening step forward.

"I am Leia Organa Solo, and I want you dead because you were the biggest fear of my life for so many years and once you were dead I thought I could finally find peace. But here you are again tormenting my life." Leia shouted, fear and hatred flaring up inside her. She knew if it came to a fight she stood no chance, but she'd sure as hell die fighting.

"I didn't ask to be here, I have no idea why I'm here." Anakin heaved a sigh, and walked towards the window in the corner of the room. Though there was something wrong with his gait, almost like he wasn't used to walking with his legs. All the muscles were tight in his back and arms, she could see that from here. He seemed to be contemplating something, "There's something more, there's more to the reason you hate me. What is it?" He turned to look at her, his stare not as intense as before. Instead his eyes looked almost haunted, like he'd already figured out why she hated him before she'd said it, he just wanted to hear her say it out loud.

"Because I'm your daughter, and I want nothing to do with you,"

Poe turned and stared at Leia for a second, a look of pure confusion on his face. Leia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I think it'd be best if you got going on your mission now. I'll handle this here."

Poe hesitated, "Are you sure General?"

Leia nodded, "Keep me updated, I want to know the moment you reach the planet."

He bowed, "Of course."

Once, he'd gone she could see Vader was staring at her, taking in every part of her,like it was the first time he'd ever saw her. Which maybe it was, who knew what the view was like in that mask he wore.

"You look so much like your mother, I don't know how I never saw it before." His voice came out soft, more tender than anything she'd ever heard from the man.

She wasn't prepared to hear that, nor did she want to, "Well thanks to you I never got to know her!"

Then Anakin did turn his back, but not before she saw the look of immense pain that crossed his face. Must be a sore subject for the man, good she thought.

"Anakin, you didn't kill Padme," Obi-Wan almost whispered for how softly it came out.

Anakin whirled on the older man, "You know as well as I do what happened that day, Palpatine told me after I'd come to in the suit after I asked for her. I remember his exact words; 'It seems that in your anger, you killed her.' That seems pretty clear and dry to me."

"Who was the one that had lied to everyone for over a decade Anakin! He deceived all of us, do you really think even if Padme had lived he would've told you? I was with her after we left the planet Anakin. She spoke to me! The first thing she asked me was if you were all right."

"What happened to her then? I saw the funeral on the holo net. She died not too long after I was put in that suit. If it wasn't me then what was it."

Obi-Wan began stroking his beard, "From what we can gather, she either died of a broken heart. Which knowing Padme seems unlikely. Or her life force was stolen by a powerful Force user."

Anakin physically shook almost like he'd been shocked by lighting, a snarl entered his voice, "Palpatine told me a tale of his master, before I became his apprentice. His master could manipulate the Midi-Chlorians to create or end life. That's how he got me to join him. He stole her life force…" He turned aghast looking at Obi-Wan, "He stole it and gave it to me. I was dying after you left me. He stole her life and gave it to me so I could live." Anakin was physically shaking. The window he'd been looking out not too long ago shattered. Leia could feel the pain and the anger welling up in the room. All coming from her father, no matter what she'd expected of him this was the farthest thing from it.

Obi-Wan approached him and put a comforting hand on his arm, "Her last words were of you Anakin. She died believing there was still good in you. I'm sure she'd be proud of you Anakin. I know I am."

Anakin turned and looked at him. Leia could see the haunted look on his face and watched in disbelief as the man she'd grown to associate with fear and all things evil fell into the embrace of the older man. Obi-Wan seemed genuinely surprised by this as well but he never the less wrapped Anakin in a hug and supported him. As strange as this day had already been this definitely took the cake. Darth Vader was in her office close to tears leaning on a man her father, or rather the man she had called father her whole life, Bail Organa, had trusted, Obi-Wan. It made no sense at all. Yet something told her that there was a reason they were here. The Force wouldn't just plop them in her office some thirty plus years after their deaths for no reason would it? She didn't know, Luke was the one who dealt with all things Force related not her. It hit her, maybe that was why they were here, to help her find her brother. If anyone could do it it was them. Though could she trust them? Luke seemed to trust them, but he would always be that niave little boy from the farm. He trusted almost everyone. Still, if he was to be believed, and Leia saw no reason to doubt her brother, Vader had sacrificed himself to save Luke and effectively end the Empire. Vader did love Luke it seemed. Obi-Wan himself had answered her call for help all those years ago so he too could be trusted.

She took a desperate chance, really the only one she had available to her, "Luke went missing."

This caught both of their attentions, they pulled out of their embrace, Anakin composed himself a second before he spoke, "What do you mean he went missing?"

"He vanished, no ones heard from him in years. The only thing any of us know is might have went searching for the first Jedi Temple. Before Luke left, he was training a new generation of Jedi. One of his students turned to the dark side and slaughtered all his students. We think this is what drove Luke into exile. The Resistance needs him back. I need him back." They didn't need to know that it had been her son who had betrayed her brother. No not yet.

Obi-Wan began ponderously rubbing his beard, Leia noticed this might be a habit of his, "There were several places that claimed to be the birth place of the Jedi. Depending on which holocron you were using at the time. Even if we knew the name of the first temple we have no idea where it is in the galaxy. The holocrons were very secretive of that information."

"Hold on a second, did you mention that the 'Resistance' needs him? What in the world is the Resistance?" Anakin asked, pointing his hand at Leia, a gesture so Vader like it chilled her bones.

"After you and the Emperor died on Endor, that didn't mark the end of the war. The remaining Imperial forces fought hard for over a year until it ended on Jakku-"Leia was saying before Anakin cut her off.

"The Emperor was doing something on that planet. He kept it secret from me, whatever it was it was big. I hired spy after spy to look into it, but before they got anything they'd end up dead. I never dared visit the planet. No reason to give the Emperor more chances to punish me."

"Yes, well what was there had been destroyed before we could get anything from it. The base he'd used had a self-destruct process, they'd blown it once it was clear that the Rebellion had won the battle. After we'd rounded up all the Imperial Forces, diplomacy began and we came to an agreement. The Empire could keep its planets and the Republic would be remade. The planets had the autonomous choice of remaining in the Empire or joining the Republic. Most left a few stayed. The agreement also included that the Empire had to disband it's military and it seemed they did. For almost thirty years we've been at peace. Only just recently has the First Order been poking up and causing trouble for the Republic. From what we can gather they are the remainder of the Imperial Forces. They've become more advanced, and quite frankly deadlier. They want to get to Luke and kill him. Wipe the Jedi out of the galaxy for good so that they can rule with an iron fist. We're in a race to get to Luke first. You met Poe, he's the best pilot in the Resistance, if anyone can get there before the First Order its him. There's a map an old friend has on Jakku that will help us find Luke."

Leia had laid it all down for them, she hoped they'd agree to help. She was running out of options. Again, they were most likely her only hope at seeing her brother again. She was still upset her brother had abandoned them in the first place. She knew he was a Jedi and walked a path that she didn't understand, but they were family. Nothing was supposed to come before family, and unfortunately, she knew firsthand how quickly all that could disappear. She missed his philosophical insights that she missed in the heat of the moment, his ability to see the good in someone when no one else could.

"We'll help you Leia. But I sense there is somewhere we're needed before we can help you." Anakin had a far away look on his face, like someone was calling his name. "I sense Kenobi and I wont be needed until later. I'll get your brother back Leia, I promise."

"I was wondering if you sensed it to," Obi-Wan muttered. "It seems like the Naboo system is calling our name. I wonder what we'll find there."

"I don't know Master, hopefully nothing too awful."

Anakin turned to look at Leia, "If it's not too much to ask, could we borrow a ship?"


	3. Chapter 3

Leia Pov

Probably against her better judgement Leia got the two Jedi a shuttle. It wasn't easy but people still respected her and a few owed her favors. She never thought she'd be calling one in for Darth Vader though. Leia didn't know what the two of them were feeling through the Force but it must have been urgent. Anakin, or Darth Vader, really she didn't know what she was going to call him, looked concerned, a frown of worry touching his face. As much as Leia hated to admit it, her father was a very handsome man. Luke's eyes had always been a big draw for her, they were beautiful as she'd once so eloquently put it, and it was clear to see where he'd gotten them from. Even the scar that stretched from the top of Anakins right eye to a little below did nothing but help his good looks. It made him look seasoned, like a war veteran; which Leia supposed he ultimately was, he'd fought in the two biggest wars in the galaxy over the past thousand years. She could see someone falling in love with him, maybe he had been someone different before Vader. Or she scolded herself, it was all wishful thinking. He could have just as easily forced himself onto someone and Luke and herself were just the unfortunate mistake.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was the complete opposite of her father. Whereas Anakin was all hard lines and muscle and piercing gaze; Obi-Wan was much gentler. His eyes held a bemused look to them, even his face showed signs of smiles lines. He was handsome too, his eyes were a beautiful blue as well, just not as striking as Anakins. She could see the man her father had held in high regard before her. He seemed fair, he was actually laughing and joking with one of the maintenance crew at the moment as she tried desperately to help advise Anakin on how best to prep the ship. But her father was having none of it, he insisted on doing it himself and looking her over as he put it.

"Sorry you must forgive my friend, he's been like this since he was little. He's very good with mechanics, builds things just to pass the time." Obi-Wan offered with a smile, as he watched Anakin walk all around and survey the ship.

"Well this model is quite old, she's from the Clone Wars, I just want to make sure she'll be alright for your travel. I'd hate for you to get hurt because I didn't do my job," The technician offered, nervously watching Anakin as well.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Oh that's very interesting." He turned and raised an eyebrow at Leia, laughing at her little joke. "You'll find that my friend and I are quite well acquainted with ships from the Clone Wars."

Leia had to admit, it was a personal joke she'd played. She didn't even know if they had any ships that old in their fleet but it turned out they did. Some wealthy family liked to collect vintage ships from that time and they had just so happened to donate one to one of Leia's friends in the Resistance. Her friend it turned out had been quite glad to get rid of the thing honestly. It didn't take much convincing at all and she'd practically thrown the keys at her ready to be rid of it.

"It's a nice civilian model, can hold a couple of people. She wont do us much good in a dog fight if it comes to that, but it should hold up to get us to where we need to go." Anakin had returned from his check of the ship.

"Are you sure-" The technician started but was quickly cut off.

"Thank you, but I think I've got it under control." Anakin said, but his voice was a little to sharp and the girl flinched away a little. It was almost like he wasn't used to be spoken back to. He tried offering a smile to the girl after he realized his mistake but she'd already sulked away.

"Well this is going to be fun," Anakin muttered, with a small sigh.

"Cheer up old friend, I can help you a bit on our journey to Naboo. It'll be just like old times," Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder and boarded the ramp of the ship.

Anakin turned to study Leia, she held his gaze, "You look so much like your mother." He took a step backwards to stagger himself a bit from her view. "I know you think I'm a monster, and I'm not gonna say you're wrong. But I did love your mother, I promise you, you and Luke once I bring him back, I'll tell you both everything. I know it means nothing, but I really wish everything had turned out differently. I'll do my best to fix things for the both of you. I owe you that much."

Leia could see the pain and hear the hurt and longing in his he truly did mean it, but Leia sure wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet, maybe not ever. "I wish they'd turned out different too." Leia walked forward, all business like, now was not the time to think of what ifs, they were on the brink of all out war again. She placed in Anakins hand, his flesh one, a commlink, "Use this to contact us once you're done on Naboo. We'll give you the coordinates on where to meet us in case we've moved."

Anakin nodded, schooling his expression, something they had in common she noted, they both knew how to move past difficult subjects and focus on what was in the immediate future. Looking at him now, she could really believe he was a war time hero. Or the monster in the night.

"I sense that the next time we meet, something will have happened. Keep on your toes Leia," he bowed and swept onto the ship.

Before he reached the top Leia found herself saying, " May the Force be with you."

Anakin froze mid step an turned and gave her a smirk, one she was sure had made many woman swoon in his hay day, "May the Force be with you Leia."

Anakin Pov

He slid into the pilots seat next to his former Master. Physically nothing had appeared to change on either of them since the last time they'd met when Anakin wasn't in the suit. But in every other aspect they'd changed and despite them trying their best in front of Leia, there was an awkwardness there. It would have to be addressed at some point but now didn't seem the time. Anakin hoped that they'd be able to move past it at some point. Even though he genuinely had hated Obi-Wan for many years as Darth Vader, the love he had for the man far out weighed the hate.

The ship had already been prepped for flight so all he had to do was take control of the yoke and they were off.

"Just like the good old days," Obi-Wan offered, Anakin sensed more as an attempt to break the silence.

"Ah yes, you mean the days where we would most likely get shot down out of the sky and I'd have to make an emergency landing?"

"If that's what you want to call a landing then you can get me off this ship now,"

"I can open the ramp now if you'd like to roll back to the planets surface."

Obi-Wan chuckled, a sad twinkle in his eyes, "I've missed this Anakin."

A lump formed in his throat, "As have I master, my life has been to consumed by hate, I never was able to make any friends whilst the enforcer of the Empire. Though I suppose that went against what the Sith stood for anyway."

"Well Anakin, it appears we've both been given another shot at this. Perhaps this time we can do things the right way. No more secrets between us. That's what drove us apart the first time. You are my brother Anakin, and no amount of Jedi training is going to make me forsake my attachments to people. I think Luke showed us that there is a way to walk the line. Maybe the Jedi had been wrong in their beliefs."

Anakin looked and stared at Obi-Wan, surely this wasn't the same man he'd known all those years ago. The person almost everyone assumed was the perfect Jedi. Here he was admitting that maybe the Jedi code had been wrong in the first place.

"Are you sure you're alright Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm perhaps I did go crazy those twenty or so years I stayed on Tattooine all alone shut off from civilization. Or, I just had plenty of time to think and go over the short comings of the Jedi. Master Yoda and I talked about this plenty over the years but the Jedi had never changed over the course of the thousand years the Sith disappeared, while they themselves had evolved to fight a new war against the Jedi. What changes the order did go through weren't necessarily for the best. Then there was Luke, he showed all of us old fools how love can save someone. Something we were foolish to swear away as Jedi. Love and compassion make us human, and that makes us strong."

"I believe that is why Luke went in hiding, he wants to find the true meaning of the Force. Not just the Jedi way, but something in between. I've also had a lot of time to ponder these things and ultimately the dark side of the Force isn't necessarily an evil thing. It's all part of the Force, the light, the dark. Perhaps we're supposed to be more in the middle. The prophecy, something else I've had ample time to think about, required both the Jedi and the Sith to end. The Sith themselves were a parasite on the Force, using it in a unnatural ways and the Force being sentient as it is, wanted me to rid the galaxy of them. However the Jedi had become stale and stagnant and not the entity the Force had originally intended them to be. They needed to be wiped out, they were as much a burden on the Force as anything else." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan expecting to see some anger there or something to suggest he didn't believe him. But much to Anakins surprise Obi-Wan actually looked like he agreed.

"I've thought that too Anakin. The Jedi were too set in their ways, we were to much a burden on the Force as well. As much as it pains me to say it, the Jedi had to go as well. Being dead and one with the Force for so many years has opened my eyes to many things."

They sat in a more comfortable silence after that, it didn't exactly make everything alright between them but it sure made things better. Anakin didn't realize it but his Force presence felt more whole than he'd ever felt it in a long time. He found that when he was with his former Master, he was more at ease, less guarded and more trusting. He sure did miss this old man.


End file.
